Rescue Me
by JMikaelson21
Summary: Mia is a young witch who happens to know the Original family. When another vampire named Derrick and a witch named Celene want to exact revenge on Kol for something he did years ago, Kol knows he has no choice but to protect the only woman he's ever loved. Can he rescue her or are they both doomed? Kol M/OC
1. Chapter 1

Mia walked down the streets of New York alone. Mia wrapped her arms around her body tightly. The night was cold and she couldn't wait to get home after a long day. Her so-called friend Amanda had abandoned her at the bar earlier that night after meeting up with some guy she had been flirting with for weeks. Mia hadn't even been in a mood to go out; Amanda had been the one to drag her out of her apartment.

Mia continued to walk down the street. She hadn't been able to catch a cab and had decided to just walk as it was only a couple of blocks away.

She suddenly felt the hairs on her neck raise. Something was wrong. The street was empty and quiet. A little too quiet for her liking. She could sense something in the air. Someone was watching her. She could feel their gaze on her, but couldn't see anyone in the dark.

She sped up her pace a bit, the apartment only being right down the street. She suddenly saw something move quickly in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, but saw nothing.

"You know, a young woman shouldn't walk the streets alone at night," a voice said.

Mia froze temporarily before turning to face the person. There stood a tall, young man with dark eyes and dark hair. He tilted his head with a sadistic smile on his face.

She could immediately sense what he really was.

"Vampire," she muttered.

"Very good sweetheart. You're a smart one, huh?" the stranger asked.

"You should know better than to stalk a witch," Mia responded.

"Next time," he said confidently.

"There won't be a next time _sweetheart_," she sneered.

She raised her hand, forcing the vampire to go down within seconds. The vampire clutched his head, writhing in pain as Mia continuously gave him a brain aneurysm.

"You always were one for dramatics," another voice, this time with a distinct accent, said, temporarily distracting her.

She scoffed. "You should talk."

Kol Mikaelson smirked. "What can I say? I always did love spectacles."

Mia rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the vampire who had wanted to attack her.

"Why were you following me?" Mia asked him.

The vampire didn't answer. He only glared at her.

Kol dragged him into an alley and roughly held him against a wall.

"I believe the lady asked you a question," Kol said.

"Like I'd tell you," he sneered.

Kol gave him a sadistic smile of his own. "Guess I'll just have to torture it out of you. And just so you know, torture happens to be my favorite pastime."

"Screw you," the vampire said.

Kol sighed. "Very well then. Torture it is."

Kol slammed him against the wall again before throwing him onto the ground. Within seconds, he grabbed a broken piece of wood from an old chair that had been put in a dumpster. Kol stabbed the younger vampire in the stomach and smirked when he groaned in pain.

Mia stood by with her arms crossed. "Kol," she warned.

"I'm just having a bit of fun darling," he said cheerfully.

"Can't you just compel him?"

"This is more fun," Kol said with a bit of a shrug.

She sighed as she watched Kol once again stab him. "Okay," she said, walking closer to the two vampires. "I'll ask one more time. Why have you been following me? I know this isn't the first time you've followed me. I've sensed someone following me for a couple of weeks now. I know it's been you."

Kol looked at her with a confused expression. "Are you telling me this idiot had been following you for weeks and you still decided to walk the streets alone at night?" he asked.

"I can handle myself Kol."

"Clearly, since he was about to kill you just a few minutes ago," he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't going to kill her," the other vampire said.

"Then what were you going to do?" Mia asked.

He didn't answer. Kol twisted the piece of wood, making the man groan growl at him.

"Answer her," he growled back, showing his fangs.

"What's the point? You'll kill me anyway," the vampire said.

"What's your name?" Mia asked.

Kol gave her a bewildered look. "What the bloody hell does it matter what his name is?"

"Kol, shut up. You. Answer me. Your name," Mia said.

"David."

She kneeled down. "David. Did someone send you after me?"

Kol stabbed him again when he didn't answer.

"Easy Kol. You'll kill him."

"So?"

She glared at him. "Kol, back off. Now."

He sighed and took a step back. "You always ruin my fun."

She rolled her eyes again before looking back at David.

"Who sent you? If you answer me the truth, I will let you live. I promise," Mia said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kol said.

"Kol, seriously. Shut the hell up before I start giving you brain aneurysms," Mia warned.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Please, you wouldn't dare."

Mia looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You really want to test me right now?"

Kol shifted uncomfortably, fully aware that she wasn't afraid to use her powers on him.

"Continue," he said to her, motioning at the bleeding vampire.

"Thank you," Mia said.

"Now, David, who sent you?"

"I can't tell you," he responded.

"Why?"

"He'll kill me."

"Who will kill you? David, please, let me help you. tell me who sent you and I can protect you from him."

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Kol yelled from behind her.

"Kol, I've already warned you.."

Kol sighed deeply. "Mia."

"Let me handle this Kol."

"Fine."

She turned back to David. She pulled out the piece of wood.

"Who sent you?" she said. "Please tell me," she pleaded.

"It was…it was Derrick."

"Who's Derrick?" Mia asked.

"Another vampire. He wants to use your powers."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. He never tells me. He just told me that I had to kidnap you and wait for him to pick you up."

"Why doesn't he do it himself?" Mia asked.

"He said he doesn't like getting his hands dirty," David responded.

"And where can we find this Derrick?" Kol asked, kneeling down alongside Mia.

"No idea. He always comes to me."

"Why'd you go along with all this?" Kol asked.

"Derrick is an older vampire. He's strong. Really strong. I was only turned a few months ago."

"Anything else you can tell us about Derrick?" Mia asked.

David shook his head. "That's all I know."

"Well, thanks for your help mate, but you're no longer of you," Kol said.

David looked frantically at Mia. "But you said-"

He never finished his sentence. Kol had already sliced his head off with one movement.

"Well, that was fun," he said.

"You didn't have to kill him," Mia said.

"Yes, I did," he said, pushing past her.

"Damn it Kol. We can't just leave him there."

"Who cares?"

"Kol!"

Within seconds, Kol had Mia pinned against the wall.

"Mia, he was working for this Derrick character. If we had let him go, he would wither gone after you again or Derrick would have killed him himself. I probably did the lad a favor so stop feeling bad for him. He's dead. Get over it," he said, pushing himself off the wall.

Mia stayed leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.

Kol sighed. "Mia…"

"I know, I know. Suck it up, right?" she said. "I should be used to all this by now."

Mia walked out of the alley and began walking to her apartment again.

Kol watched her silently. Sometimes he forgot that she was still in touch with her emotions. Witches weren't supposed to care about vampires. But Mia was different. And although she was perfectly capable of protecting himself against them, she still sometimes felt bad for them. Well, some of them at least.

And yes, she had intended to kill David before he had the chance to attack her earlier. But she had seen the fear in his eyes when he spoke of Derrick. He was just a scared vampire. He hadn't wanted to be a part of this but this Derrick guy had dragged him into it. She couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for him.

"Are you coming or not?" Mia asked Kol.

Kol began following her. They soon walked into her apartment, where she lived alone.

"Mia, look. I was just trying to protect you," Kol said.

"You should get cleaned up. There's blood all over you," Mia said. "You know where the shower is. Some of your clothes are still here. I'll get them for you."

"Mia-"

"Kol, please not now."

He sighed, but nonetheless, he headed to towards the bathroom. He paused and looked back at her.

"We do still need to talk though," he said.

"I know. And we will. But not tonight. Please."

He struggled with what he wanted to say next, but he couldn't help but say what he needed to say.

"I missed you Mia," he said.

She looked at him.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Mia walked into her kitchen to already see Kol leaning against the counter wearing jeans and no shirt.

She cursed herself for staring too long at his toned body. Kol noticed and smirked.

"Good to see you still find me attractive," he said.

Mia rolled her eyes as she walked past him to get a glass of orange juice.

"You should eat something," he said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Mia."

"Kol," she mocked.

He tried to hold a serious look, but he couldn't help smile at her stubbornness. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Fine. Then I guess we'll just talk about last night," Kol said.

"I'll handle Derrick myself," Mia stated.

"Mia, you don't even know who this Derrick is. You don't know what he really wants from you or how dangerous he is. You really think I'm going to let you face all this alone?" he said.

"Why did you even come back?" she asked softly.

"I told you I would."

"I figured you were lying."

Kol was hurt by her words. Did she really think that low of him now? Did she really not trust him anymore?

"Why would I lie to you?" he said.

"It wouldn't be the first time Kol."

He sighed. "I only lied to you back then in order to protect you. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me."

"I can take care of myself Kol."

Kol stepped closer to her, trapping her against the counter.

"Careful Kol. You know I can send you flying backwards," she warned.

He cupped her face in his hands. "But you won't."

"Kol-"

"No. You need to listen. You know I'm not the type to apologize. To anyone. Except when it comes to you. I'm sorry Mia. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I was only trying to keep you safe. After my own mother tried to kill our entire family, I wasn't going to take any chances to let anyone try it again. When I found out that everyone was trying to get the cure, which would raise Silas, I knew I had to make sure you stayed here. Raising Silas meant the end of the world. I had to protect you. I had to protect what we had."

"You should have told me sooner what was really going on. You almost died Kol. Jeremy Gilbert almost killed you with that damn stake. If I hadn't followed you back to Mystic Falls and gotten to the Gilbert house in time, you would be dead for good," Mia argued.

"I know. And I'm so grateful for that love. I really am."

"If you wanted to protect what we had, you should have told me the truth," Mia said.

Kol sighed. "I couldn't bring myself to. I was afraid the Gilberts or Salvatores would try to harm you. I had to lie and say I needed space. I had to tell you that I needed to be with my family. I couldn't bring you into that mess. But of course, you saw through my lies. You knew something was wrong. You chose to follow me when I specifically told you I couldn't see you for awhile," he said, smiling a bit at the end. "You always were stubborn."

"This isn't funny Kol. I was worried about you! I didn't want to lose you!"

"I know darling. I know."

Kol wiped away the tears that had begun to slide down her face. Mia may have been a strong witch, but Kol was her weakness. He was the only one who could break her down.

"Kol, I…I gave up everything for you. I broke off my own engagement to be with you and you left me. You say you wanted to protect me, but you hurt me. You promised that you would never lie to me but you did."

Kol frowned. "And I've regretted it every day. I was wrong to lie. I know. I don't know what else you want me to say. I explained everything after you saved me that night, but you still came back here angry at me. I know you Mia. Better than anyone else. This isn't just about me lying to you. What else is it?"

Mia looked down at the floor. Kol grabbed her chin in his hand.

"Tell me," he said.

"It's nothing."

"Now who's lying?" Kol said. "You're being a hypocrite."

She glared at him. "You really want to know? Fine. I was tired of you treating me as if I were weak. All my life I've been treated as if I were some fragile doll. But I'm not. You should have trusted me from the beginning to be strong enough to handle it all. I loved you Kol. I would have done anything to protect you."

"Including getting yourself killed over me?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I wouldn't have wanted you to do that. Still wouldn't."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because while you were gone, I got over you."

"You're still lying."

"No, I'm not."

Kol pulled her closer to his body. His lips hovered over hers. He could hear her heart speed up. He began placing kisses along her jaw, moving his lips to her ear.

"Are you telling me that you don't love me anymore?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said in a shakey voice.

He smirked. "You sure about that love?" he said before kissing her neck.

Mia bit her lip to keep from moaning when Kol began nipping at her skin. He picked her up and placed her on the counter before finally placing his lips on hers. He wrapped her legs around his waist before placing his hands on her lower back. Mia couldn't help but tangle her fingers in his brown hair. He almost growled when she began pulling his hair. Their tongues battled for dominance, but of course, Kol won as he usually did.

Mia's senses finally kicked in as Kol's hands began wandering underneath her top. She pushed him away.

"No. I'm still mad at you," she said, hopping off the counter. "I'm not letting you win so easily."

Kol smiled and pulled her back into his arms.

"Darling, we both know I already won," he said before kissing her again.

"Kol," she warned.

"Mia," he mocked.

All of a sudden, Kol found himself being flung across the room. He smirked at her.

"Now, love, you know I've never been opposed to rough sex," he said.

Mia glared. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. You never could. Just like I could never hate you. You still love me just as much as I love you. You're the only woman I've ever managed to love Mia. You know that."

He ran his thumb over her cheek and Mia couldn't help but lean into his hand. She had missed his touch.

"They managed to raise Silas, didn't they?" Mia asked.

He sighed. "Yes. But that's all been taken care of."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's all over."

"What about the cure?"

"Elena Gilbert shoved it down Katerina Petrova's throat."

"You should have let me stay. I could have prevented it all."

He sighed. "I know."

Mia looked at the sadness in his eyes. She sighed. "Kol…"

He walked back over to her. "What is it darling?"

"Where did you go? Why haven't I heard from you in months?"

"After they raised Silas, I needed to help take them down. We made somewhat of a truce. I would help as long as they didn't try to kill me."

"And you actually agreed to a truce?"

He smiled slightly. "Elijah convinced me. It was the only way to protect my family. And you. Trust me, it wasn't easy. You don't know how many times I wanted to kill them all, especially Elena and Jeremy. But I had to keep reminding myself that I needed to come back to you. I know I should have told you what was going on but I knew that Silas would try to use you against me. I had to keep you out of it all again."

Mia crossed her arms, stepping away from Kol. She took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Mia…"

"Just give me a little bit to process this all Kol. Please."

"Mia?"

"What?"

"I know you would have been able to handle it. But I don't think I could have. If you had died…if any of them had harmed you…I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I just didn't want to lose you forever. Please understand that."

Mia didn't say anything. She showered and changed. As she walked into her bedroom, she saw Kol sitting on her bed. He still hadn't put a shirt on.

She could see him holding a photo of them together.

"I carried this with me every single day we were apart," Kol said.

She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much Mia," he said as he intertwined their fingers.

"I missed you too."

"I just didn't want you to di-"

"I know Kol. I know. I get why you did it. And I forgive you," she said softly.

He looked at her. "You do?"

"Yes. But I swear, if you ever do that to me again, I will kill you. If we're going to be together, then we need to trust each other and be honest with each other."

"I promise love."

Mia placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

"But you do realize we have another problem on our hands now?" he said.

"Kol, I just got you back. Shut up and stop ruining the moment. We'll deal with him later."

He smiled. "As you wish darling."

**A/N: So what do you think so far about this story? I didn't want to get into the whole Silas thing since Season 5 hasn't started yet. As you can see, I'm not following the entire storyline of the show. Mia saved Kol when Jeremy tried to stake him in the house. Kol then convinced Mia to go back to NY. Mia knew all along that he wanted to protect her, that's why she agreed to go back and that's why she's forgiven him so easily. I'll explain her side of things a little more in the next chapter. **

**This isn't going to really center on the main characters of TVD. You will see them later on, but it'll mostly be involving the Original family. **

**Just a heads up, Elijah will be appearing in the next chapter! :)**

**I hope you guys are liking this so far. It's the 1st time I'm writing any story with supernatural elements so bear with me! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kol woke up to see Mia's naked form still laying beside him. He slide out of bed quietly so as not to disturb her peaceful sleep. He had no idea it had been the first good night of sleep for Mia in months.

He got dressed and walked into the living room to make a phone call.

"Kol, I'm surprised you called so soon," Elijah said as he picked up the phone. "What mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Elijah, you know I'm not the type to ask for help but I need information."

Elijah sighed. "What is it?"

"It concerns Mia. Someone is after her."

Elijah clenched his jaw. He knew of Kol's deep feelings for the young witch and he had found himself getting along with her quite well after Kol had first introduced him. Like Kol, he felt the need to protect her, especially since he had some history with some of her ancestors.

"You're in New York?" Elijah asked.

"Yes."

"What do you need to know?" Elijah asked.

"Anything on a vampire named Derrick," Kol responded. "I'd do it myself, but-"

"But you want to stay and make sure she's safe. I understand brother," Elijah said. "I'll see what I can find out and meet you in New York."

"Elijah…" Kol found himself wanting to thank his brother, but it was always a difficult thing to do for anyone in their family.

Elijah sensed his brother's difficulty. "We'll talk soon," he said, dismissing the matter.

"We'll talk soon," Kol repeated.

"So you're bringing Elijah into this?" Mia said as she walked into the room.

Kol had been so distracted that he hadn't realized she had woken up and overhead him on the phone.

"I thought he could help," Kol responded simply.

"You hate asking for help," Mia said, crossing her arms.

"Elijah is good at finding out information and I need to stay here to protect you," Kol said.

"I'm perfectly capable-"

Kol covered her mouth and pushed her towards the wall.

"I realize that you can protect yourself darling, but I'm still staying here," Kol said.

She glared at him, making him smirk slightly. He knew how much she hated it when he tried to quiet her down like this. She gave him a warning look with her eyes.

Kol removed his hand, but kept her trapped against the wall.

"You can't always protect me Kol," she said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't try," he responded.

Mia's face softened as she looked in his eyes. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know," Kol whispered so low that Mia could barely hear it.

She placed her hands on his face before placing her lips on his. Kol returned the kiss. Soon, Mia's legs were wrapped around his waist as he still held her up against the wall. Mia's fingers were intertwined with Kol's hair as Kol moved his lips across her jaw, then moving to her neck. She could feel his fangs slightly on her skin. Kol was pretty good at keeping his thirst under control around Mia, but being away from her for so long had been driving him crazy.

"Mia…"

"Just do it Kol," Mia said.

Without another moment of hesitation, Kol sunk his fangs into Mia's neck. The feeling of her blood flowing was absolutely euphoric for him. It had only hurt for a moment for Mia, but she couldn't help but admit how good it soon began to feel for her too. Kol was always careful not to hurt her.

Kol pulled away and set Mia back onto the floor. Mia felt slightly light-headed, but Kol held her up before she could fall.

"You alright love?" Kol asked.

She smiled. "I'm fine."

"Come on, you need to eat."

After Mia had finished eating, she looked up at Kol to see him with his signature smirk.

"What?" she said.

He chuckled. "You've got a little something on your face darling."

Mia began to wipe her face, but Kol stopped her. He placed a kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Got it," he said.

She playfully pushed him away. "Smooth move Mikaelson."

He chuckled again, but soon his face became serious.

"You're going to have to face this, you know," he said.

Mia sighed. "I know. But shouldn't we just wait until Elijah gets here?"

"I don't know when my brother will be arriving. We should still talk about this."

"Kol, what else is there to do? I don't know who this Derrick is or what he wants with me."

"Are you sure there isn't anyone you've hurt since I've been gone?" Kol asked.

Mia scowled. "I don't exactly go around killing people Kol," she said harshly.

"I said hurt, not kill. Is there anyone who would want to retaliate against you?"

"I haven't done anything Kol! Stop making it seem like this is my fault!"

Kol sighed in exasperation. "I'm not blaming you Mia. I'm just trying to figure this out."

Their conversation was interrupted by Kol's phone ringing.

"That can't be Elijah already," Mia said.

Kol glanced at the screen and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Nik?" he practically growled.

"Well, hello to you baby brother," Niklaus said. Kol could tell he was smirking.

"I'm not in a mood Nik," he warned.

"Take it easy brother. Elijah has informed me about this little problem with Mia," he responded. "I may know a thing or two about this Derrick fellow."

"Well, I'm waiting," Kol said after Nik paused.

"Patience brother."

"Nik," he warned. "Tell me."

Mia gave him a confused look. "What's going on?" she mouthed.

"He knows something," Kol mouthed back.

Mia frowned. Of course Niklaus would test his brother's patience. Things were always a game for him.

Mia took the phone out of Kol's hand.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, stop playing games and tell me what you know right now," she said. "Or else I'll go after that blonde vampire I hear you like so much."

"Careful Mia. You should know better than to test me," Klaus threatened.

"And you should know better than to test me," Mia threatened back. "Now spill."

Kol smirked at Mia's attitude. Even when she had first met the rest of his family in Mystic Falls, she hadn't been afraid to stand up to any of them. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

"I've run into him before. He likes to talk himself up but he's nothing compared to our family. He's just another weak vampire," Klaus said.

Mia sighed. "Every other vampire is weak compared to you Niklaus," Mia said.

"Nice to know you think so highly of my love," Klaus said.

Kol and Mia rolled their eyes.

"I wasn't giving you a damn compliment," Mia said.

"I will still see it as a compliment sweetheart."

"Niklaus," she warned.

"Fine. A few years back, when I ran into him last, he said something about searching for a certain witch."

"A witch for what?" Mia asked.

"Apparently he wanted revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Mia asked.

"No idea. Quite frankly, I found him to be quite annoying so I tuned him out," Klaus responded.

Mia scoffed. "Of course. Thanks a lot," she said.

"Hey, at least I told you something," Klaus said.

Kol took the phone in his hand once more.

"Where's Elijah?" he asked.

"He's off seeing what else he can find out. He should be in New York within a few days," Klaus said. "But just so you know, I want no part of this. I told you what I know so I'm done."

"I didn't ask for help anyway brother," Kol spat.

"Good because Mia is your problem. Not mine."

"Don't you have a certain little blonde vampire to go after? Oh wait, that's right. She wants nothing to do with you. Then again, who would? You have a lovely day dear brother," Kol said, hanging up, but not before hearing the growl that came out of his brother's mouth.

Mia shook her head.

"Now don't give me that look love. You threatened his precious Caroline just a few minutes ago," Kol said.

"That's not why I was shaking my head."

"Then what?"

She smiled. "You two act as if you truly hate each other, but you're more alike than you care to admit."

"Never compare me to that hybrid," he sneered.

"That hybrid is still your brother and at the end of the day, you know you care about him."

"I could care less," he said, throwing himself on the couch.

"Fine, be stubborn then."

"You're one to talk," Kol said.

"Whatever. I'm going to shower," she said.

"Care for some company?" Kol asked with a wicked grin.

"Nope," Mia said before slamming the door after her and locking it.

Kol rolled his eyes. As if a simple lock was going to keep him away.

He went to break the door handle when Mia spoke up.

"If you even think about breaking my door, I'll kill you," she said loudly on the other side of the door.

"First off darling, it wouldn't be the first time I've broken one of your doors. Second, you can't kill me, remember?" Kol said.

"Okay, so maybe I can't kill you. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you," Mia said.

He touched the door handle, only to have it shock him severely.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Mia sang.

Kol frowned as he headed back to the bedroom. Sometimes it was a pain having a witch for a girlfriend.

**A/N: Some comments or reviews would be nice! I just want to know how I'm doing with this story. I'm pretty much writing it as I go. Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I changed the description of the story. As I was writing this chapter, I decided to change the plot a bit. I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far!**

A few days had passed and Kol and Mia still didn't know much about Derrick. They were, however, expecting Elijah any moment, hopefully with some useful information.

Kol had his arm wrapped around Mia's shoulders as they sat on the couch. Mia rested her head on his shoulder. Kol wasn't the type who was good at or comfortable with that type of intimate contact, but with Mia, he was different. With her, it felt natural.

Kol had once believed he could never truly love. Love was the ultimate weakness for vampires and Kol refused to ever be seen as weak. And then he had met Mia. He was over 1,000 years old and he had ever met anyone quite like her. From the beginning, Mia had been unafraid to stand up to him. She immediately saw right through his charm and she had become a challenge for Kol. A challenge he had eventually won once Mia realized she hated being without him.

Mia and Kol had their eyes on the television show playing, but neither were really paying any attention to it. They were both anxious to hear what Elijah had been able to find out.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. The couple looked at each other before Kol turned off the television and opened the door.

Elijah stood in the doorway, wearing his usual attire of an expensive suit. He nodded at his brother and slightly smiled at Mia.

"Well, hello dear brother. Care to come in?" Kol said with a slight smirk.

"You know Mia has to be the one to invite me in," Elijah replied, not amused with his younger brother's sarcasm.

"Please, Elijah, come in," Mia said after standing by Kol.

"Thank you," Elijah said, stepping over the threshold. "I had hoped the next time we saw each other, it would be under better circumstances."

Mia smiled. Out of all of Kol's siblings, Elijah was the one Mia got along with the most. He always polite to her and she knew she could trust him. He was the most moral one in the Mikaelson family and stayed true to his word.

"Well, we can't always get what we want, unfortunately," Mia said softly.

Kol scoffed. "We're Originals. Of course we-"

"Kol, don't be so arrogant," Mia interrupted. "You know very well you don't always get what you want. You certainly didn't last night," she answered.

Elijah smirked as Kol glared at her. Elijah enjoyed the fact that Mia wasn't afraid to put his younger brother in his place. She was a strong girl with a sharp tongue. She was the perfect match for Kol.

"So, did you find anything out?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I did," Elijah responded.

"And?" Kol said, annoyance clear in his tone.

Elijah brushed it off and turned to Mia. "It seems Derrick has it out for you."

"Well, we already knew that brother. If that's all you have for us, then asking you for help was a complete waste of time," Kol said.

Mia hit his shoulder. "Stop being rude."

Kol rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You'd think after living for 1,000 years, my brother would have somewhat matured by now," Elijah said to Mia.

Mia smiled in amusement as Kol now glared at his brother.

"I don't think that will ever happen Elijah," Mia said.

"I'm afraid you may be right."

"Are you two finished mocking me?" Kol said in a snarky tone.

"For now," they both replied.

Mia and Elijah smiled at each other. Kol couldn't help but feel jealous, but before he could comment, Mia spoke up again.

"Why is Derrick after me? What did I do?" she asked.

"You didn't do anything but Kol did," Elijah replied.

"What?" she said, looking at Kol.

"What did I do?" Kol said.

"Apparently you killed his mate," Elijah said. "He somehow heard that you were undaggered and has been waiting for the perfect time to strike."

Mia scowled at Kol. "You killed his mate?"

"Oh come on darling. Don't look at me like that. I've killed a lot of people. He shouldn't take it so personally."

"Kol, your actions have not only put yourself in danger, but it's also put Mia in danger, "Elijah said.

"Look, it'll be alright. We just have to get to him before he gets to us," Kol responded. "It'll be easy to kill him."

"I'm afraid there might be a slight problem," Elijah said.

"What?" Kol said.

"He's working with a powerful witch," Elijah responded.

"So?" Kol said. "We'll kill her too."

"I don't think we should underestimate her," Elijah said.

"Who is she?" Mia asked.

"Celene," Elijah said, looking directly at Kol.

"Who the hell is Celene?" Mia asked.

"How the bloody hell is she still alive?" Kol said, ignoring Mia's question.

"She's a witch Kol. She found a way to prolong her life a little longer than usual," Elijah responded.

"Is anyone going to tell me who she is?" Mia tried again.

"Ask Kol," Elijah said.

Mia put her hands on her hips as she turned to Kol. "Well? Care to explain?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "She's just someone from my past."

"Just someone from your past?" Mia said. "And what exactly kind of past do you two have together?"

"It's nothing," he said with a shrug.

"Kol," she warned.

"I suggest you tell her the truth brother," Elijah said. "Or should I?"

Kol glared at him.

"Kol," Mia snapped, gaining his attention once again. "Let me guess. You made her fall in love with you, and then you dumped her," Mia said.

"I'm afraid there's more to it than that," Elijah said.

Kol glared at him again.

"Well?" Mia said, looking at Kol.

Kol sighed. "I started sleeping with Celene to get information on a group of Silas worshippers. I couldn't just compel her because she was on vervain. I had to get her to trust me so I tricked her into thinking I had feelings for her. Once I got what I needed, I killed the group of Silas followers. And then I told Celene that she was no longer of use to me," Kol responded.

Elijah cleared his throat. "I believe you're leaving another part of the story out."

"And what part would that be?" Mia asked.

"He also killed her sister Ava," Elijah responded.

"You killed her sister?!" Mia yelled.

"To be fair, she tried to kill me first," Kol said.

"Only because she discovered what you were doing to Celene," Elijah said.

"And what exactly does this have to do with Derrick?" Mia asked.

Elijah remained quiet. He knew she'd figure it out.

"Ava was his mate, wasn't she?" Mia said.

"I'm afraid so," Elijah responded.

"You are unbelievable," Mia said, pushing past Kol.

"Mia," Kol said, pulling her back towards him.

She ripped her arm away from his grasp. "Do you understand how bad this is? They're not only after me, they're after you! They're going to try to kill us both! This is your fault!" Mia yelled before going into her bedroom.

It hurt Kol to hear those words, but he knew she was right.

"You've truly gotten yourself in quite a mess brother," Elijah said.

Kol's hands turned into fists as he stood dangerously close to Elijah.

"Please Kol, don't embarrass yourself by challenging me," Elijah said. "She deserved to hear the truth. We both know you would have tried to hide it all from her as soon as you found out it concerned Celene and Ava."

Kol yelled in frustration.

Elijah watched as his brother threw a vase at the wall.

"You realize Celene may try to get to the rest of us?" Elijah said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Kol sneered.

Elijah sighed. "What am I'm saying is that we're in this together. Do you really think I'm going to just let them try to destroy you or Mia for that matter?"

"Of course you wouldn't let them touch Mia," Kol said. "I know you and Nik have fancied the same women before, but I never thought I'd have to compete with you."

Elijah looked at his brother. "You think I fancy her?"

"Why else would you want to protect her?"

"Honestly Kol, I know you've had jealousy issues in the past, but this is absolutely ridiculous. May I remind you that you were the one who asked for my help in the first place?"

"I've seen the way you look at her Elijah," Kol said with a clenched jaw.

"I admire Mia for her strength and her spirit. I respect her. I don't fancy her Kol. I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. Do you really think I'd try to ruin that?"

Kol didn't respond. He was now realizing how ridiculous he was being.

"I agreed to help because you are my brother and I know how much you love this girl. And because she is with you, I consider her a part of this family now. You know that I'd do anything to protect our family," Elijah said.

Elijah walked to the door. "I'll be in touch soon. I'll inform Niklaus and Rebekah of the situation."

"Nik already said he wouldn't help."

"I may be able to convince him. If I get Rebekah to help, he may be more inclined to help as well."

Elijah opened the door, but paused. "Perhaps you should talk to her," he said, nodding towards Mia's bedroom door.

Elijah left without another word.

Kol took a few minutes to calm himself down. He then walked to her bedroom door, surprised to see she hadn't locked it.

He sighed before opening the door.

"Mia?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mia?"

Kol found her sitting on the bed, her back towards him.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I never meant to put you in danger," Kol said. Leave it to Mia to be the one to pull out an apology from Kol. She truly was his weakness.

Mia looked at him briefly, then turned her back once again.

Kol sighed. "Darling…."

"I know the kind of destruction you're capable of Kol. I know what kind of past you have. And yet I still love you. Somehow I always try to find the good in you. Why do I do that?" she said, asking more of herself rather than Kol.

Kol walked over to the bed and placed a hand on the small of her back. "I honestly don't know why. I don't deserve you Mia. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry for blaming you earlier."

"But you were right. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me."

She looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I still shouldn't have said what I said. I love you Kol. So much. I'm not going to let them do anything to you," she said.

"How can you love me Mia? I'm a monster. You'd be better off without me," Kol said.

"Kol, I didn't start living until I met you. When you were gone, I was miserable. I tried to be strong. When you came back, I tried to make it seem like I hadn't missed you because I was angry. But the truth is, I can't live without you. I refuse to live without you," Mia said, pressing her lips to his. "I know you don't have a clean past, but that's it. It's your past. I know you're different."

Kol frowned at her words, but Mia continued to speak.

"Okay, maybe you haven't changed completely. You're a vampire and you're bound to indulge in that. But I accept it. I accept you. I'm not losing you Kol, just like you're not going to lose me."

Kol stopped her from continuing by connecting their lips once more. Mia soon found herself on her back as Kol hovered over her. He placed kisses along her neck, nipping lightly at her skin.

Kol removed his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest. Mia raked her nails lightly down his chest, emitting a light groan to escape Kol's lips. She smiled before reaching up to kiss him again. The kiss became more and more passionate, both hungry for more.

Their clothes soon found themselves strewn around the room. A moan escaped Mia's lips as Kol traced kisses down her torso. Kol had never seen a more beautiful girl than Mia. Yes, he had been with countless women throughout his existence, but no one had ever had such an immense effect on him than Mia. Kol never thought he'd be able to love and truth be told, he had never believed in vampires finding mates. That is, until he met Mia.

Deep down, Kol knew she was the one he was meant to be with for eternity. Of course, he wouldn't push her to turn, but he always hoped that one day, she would allow him to turn her so they could live forever together.

Kol slowly pushed himself into Mia, making the witch gasp. He continued the slow pace, wanting to take his time with her. She moaned as he kissed her collarbone, then her neck.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Kol."

At first, Kol had hated how vulnerable he felt with her. He hated that she could see his weaker side. Sometimes he still struggled as he had always been the prideful type. But Kol knew he would rather die than be without her.

Mia couldn't fully change who he was. Kol still enjoyed tormenting others and wreaking havoc. He could still kill others, whether they were vampires or humans, without remorse, especially if it was to protect those he cared for.

And Mia knew she had to accept that darkness within Kol if she wanted to be with him. She had never loved anyone in her life before she had met him. She no longer had any living relatives and she didn't really have much friends. To be honest, she didn't really trust a lot of people. But when she had met Kol, she no longer felt alone. He had broken down the guard she had built and he had found a way to her heart. He was all she had.

"Kol, please, faster," she panted.

Kol smirked as he sped up his pace to please his lover. She raked her nails down his back hard, causing him to groan in pleasure. She moaned his name and Kol couldn't help but admit how much he loved hearing his name escape from her lips.

Later, the couple lay under the covers, staring at one another.

"Kol?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you scared?" she asked. "Are you afraid of what they could do to us or to your family?"

"I'm an Original darling. They can't touch me," Kol replied. "And I assure you they won't be able to cause any harm to you."

"Kol."

"What?"

"Do you always have to be so damn prideful?" she asked, sitting up while also pulling the sheets over her body tighter.

He sat up and kissed her shoulder. "Come on Mia. They won't be-"

"Kol, cut the act. We have no idea of what Derrick and Celene are planning. I know you must be scared otherwise you wouldn't have called Elijah for help."

Kol stiffened. He hated it when she called him out on his pride.

"Mia," he said in a warning tone.

She stared at him and Kol was thrown back by the look in her eyes. He had only seen it once before when she had shown up in Mystic Falls to save him from the Gilberts. It was fear.

"You're scared," he said.

"Of course I am Kol. I don't want this to affect what we have and I don't want your family to get hurt either."

Kol cupped her face in his eyes. "Listen to me Mia. We are going to get through this. I promise you."

"I knew your little friend was going to get himself killed," the witch said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "He wasn't a friend Celene. He was simply a pathetic, useless vampire. We'll get her Celene. Have a little patience."

"I've been waiting for too long Derrick. Kol Mikaelson needs to pay. Or have you forgotten why we're doing this in the first place?"

Derrick flashed towards her, pinning her against the wall. "I haven't forgotten," he growled.

"Good, because he needs to suffer for what he did to Ava and to me. I want him to watch his precious little witch die right in front of him, and then his siblings."

"And then we kill him," Derrick finished for her.

She smirked. "And then we kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

_Mia was walking through a forest late at night. She was alone but she had the familiar feeling of someone watching her._

_"Who's there?" she yelled._

_"You'll never be able to save him," a strange voice said._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Mia yelled._

_She suddenly found herself in a field. She could see a figure on the ground. As she got closer, she gasped._

_"Kol!" _

_She ran to him, kneeling beside his body._

_"Kol?" she turned him to face her. _

_All she could see was blood. _

_"Mia…" he gasped. "I'm sorry."_

_"No, no, no. It's going to be okay."_

_"This is my fault," he said._

_"I'm not going to let you die Kol. It's going to be okay."_

_"How pathetic you are," the strange voice said. "You're foolish if you think you can rescue your precious Kol."_

_Mia looked around but could not see the source of the voice. _

_"Mia, leave. Get out of here," Kol said weakly._

_"No."_

_All of a sudden, Mia felt someone grab her and pull her away from Kol._

_"Mia!"_

_"No! Let me go!" Mia yelled as Derrick held her tightly._

_"Now why would I do that?" he said in her ear._

_"Let her go!" Kol yelled, getting up._

_He tried going towards them, but a strong force pulled him back. Mia looked to see a woman with long, dark hair and almost black eyes standing a few feet away._

_Kol groaned in pain as the stranger continuously gave him brain aneurysms._

_"Kol! No! Stop!" Mia cried out._

_"Shut up!" the woman said. "I want you to watch him suffer before he dies."_

_"Please don't do this," Mia said._

_Mia tried to use her own powers against the Derrick and Celene, but she couldn't. It was as if her powers had been completely drained. _

_Mia yelled as Celene began chanting, causing Kol to feel more pain._

_Soon, Kol fell to the ground, his body going completely limp._

_"Kol!"_

_Derrick let her go and Mia ran to his body._

_"Oh Kol, no. Please come back to me," Mia cried._

_"It's too late sweetheart," Celene said. "And now it's your turn."_

Mia woke up screaming, drenched in sweat.

Kol rushed to her side. "Darling, what happened?"

It took a few moments for Mia to process that it had been a nightmare.

"I…I had a nightmare."

"Derrick and Celene were in it," Kol stated.

"How did you know?"

"Because the same thing happened to me," Kol responded. "She killed you in front of me. Then she came towards me."

"It was vice versa in mine," Mia said. "I couldn't use my powers. It was like something was blocking them."

"They're getting into our heads," Kol said. "They know where we are. We have to leave."

"Where?"

Kol sighed. "I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

"Kol, just tell me."

"Mystic Falls."

"Last time I checked, this was my house and I didn't invite them here," Klaus said to Elijah.

"Niklaus, Kol is our brother and Mia is a part of this family now. Celene won't be afraid to come after all of us. We need to stick together," Elijah said.

"Brother, Elijah is right," Rebekah said.

"Since when do you side with him over me?" Klaus spat.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Nik. Don't be ridiculous."

"May I remind you that you were the one who built this house for all of us," Elijah said.

Rebekah smirked. "He has a point Nik."

Klaus scowled.

"Kol and Mia are set to arrive tomorrow. We are all staying here and that's final," Elijah said. "We are a family. We need to protect each other."

"Fine, I'll let you all stay here. But don't think I'm going to be afraid of this little Celene witch or this Derrick fellow. I'm the Original hybrid. I can't be killed, remember? It's not my fault Kol got into this mess. You're all on your own," Klaus said before storming out of the room.

Elijah sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He'll come around Elijah."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Elijah asked his sister.

"He'll have no choice," Rebekah said. "If he didn't care, he would have tried daggering all of us again."

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at how quickly you've agreed to help," Elijah said.

"Elijah, this is our family. We stick together," Rebekah said. "Although, I'm still not sure of this little witch of Kol's."

Elijah smiled. "Her name is Mia and I think you'd like her."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because she's the only one I've ever seen not afraid to stand up to Kol. And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be afraid to stand up to the rest of us. She's quite powerful Rebekah."

Rebekah scoffed. "We'll see. I'm only doing this for you and Kol."

Elijah watched his sister leave the room. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for all of them to be living under one roof, but after he had spoken to Kol, it was the safest thing to do. Family meant everything to Elijah. To all of them. Despite their constant bickering, they still loved each other, even if they didn't want to admit it out loud. They had already lost enough of their family. The Mikaelsons couldn't afford to lose any more.

**A/N: I know, it's kind of short. Sorry. :/ This story is actually harder to write than I thought it was going to be. Anyway, hope you like it! It may seem like it's going fast, but I don't think this is going to be a long story. Thanks to those who have left reviews so far! 3**

**Oh, and if you don't already know, I have an Elijah story too called "Surrender to Me." I just posted chapter 5! :)**

**I'm also planning to write another story involving the Original family & other characters of TVD. But if I do write that story, it'll focus more on couples(Klaus/Caroline, Rebekah/Stefan, Elijah/Elena, & Kol/Bonnie) rather than someone trying to kill the Original family. I want it to be more light-hearted & humorous, but I don't know how well that'd work. Feel free to let me know what your ideas are!**

**Also, would you guys want to read oneshots based on different couples from TVD? I've been thinking of doing that too. And if so, which couples? **


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ready for this?" Kol asked Mia as they exited the car.

"Are you?" she shot back.

"I won't let my siblings do anything to you. I promise," Kol said.

Mia smiled a bit. "I know."

Kol kissed her quickly before walking up to the door. Before he had a chance to open it, the door swung open to reveal Rebekah.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my psychotic big brother and his witchy girlfriend," she said with a smirk.

"Rebekah, I'm pretty sure all your big brothers are psychotic," Mia said.

Kol smiled at Mia. He knew she wasn't afraid to challenge or to stand up to any of his siblings and he always found it amusing when she did it.

Rebekah frowned. "Just so you know, I'm only going along with this for my family. I suggest you don't cross me or the end result won't be pretty," she said, getting closer to Mia.

Mia stood her ground. "And just so you know, I'd do anything to protect Kol. I also wouldn't try testing me. You may be his sister, but I'm not afraid of any of you. So do yourself a favor, and don't piss me off."

Kol leaned against the wall with a smirk. "She's feisty, isn't she?"

Rebekah ignored Kol and continued to stare at Mia, studying her. Mia continued to stand her ground. She refused to let Rebekah get to her or scare her.

Rebekah smirked and looked at her brother. "You certainly know how to pick them brother."

Kol walked closer to Mia and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Where's Elijah and Nik?"

"Elijah is out. He should be back soon. Nik on the other hand is locked up in his studio. He refuses to speak to any of us. He's not exactly happy with you or your little witch," Rebekah said, nodding her head towards Mia.

"She has a name," Kol said.

"Your point?" Rebekah said.

Kol frowned and stepped closer to his sister. "Her name is Mia and you refer to her by her name Rebekah."

Rebekah smirked again. "So touchy. You really think I'm afraid of you or her?"

"Rebekah, I swear if you do anything-"

"You'll what? Dagger me? Then you'll be just like Nik," Rebekah said.

"I'm nothing like him," Kol nearly growled, stepping dangerously close.

Mia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kol, calm down. We just got here."

Kol managed to calm himself, taking Rebekah by surprise. She would have retorted with a clever comment, but she was too thrown off by the sight in front of her. With just one touch, Mia had managed to calm Kol's anger. Rebekah had never seen anyone have such an effect on her brother.

"What's going on?" Elijah said, entering the foyer.

"Nothing," Mia said, looking between Rebekah and Kol. "Kol and I just got here."

Elijah could sense the tension between his younger siblings, but then again, there was always tension between all of them.

"I hope everything went well during your trip," Elijah said.

Mia smiled. "Everything was fine. Thank you."

"I'm glad," Elijah said. "I'm glad we can all be together."

Kol and Rebekah rolled their eyes.

"Yes Elijah, I'm sure it will all be so much fun," Kol said sarcastically.

Mia hit his arm."Stop being rude," she whispered harshly.

Rebekah sighed dramatically. "Well, all this is a bore. I'm going to my room. No one better disturb me."

"Kol, why don't we go unpack?" Mia suggested.

"Fine."

After Kol and Mia had settled in, they met Elijah and Rebekah in the dining room later that evening.

"I don't see why we have to have a family dinner," Kol said.

"Nik isn't even here," Rebekah said. "He's still locked in his studio."

"Actually, I'm right here," Klaus said, walking into the dining room.

He immediately glared at Kol, then Mia. "I see you two are here."

"You know we arrived this afternoon. I'm sure you heard our little greeting with Rebekah," Kol said.

"There will be no arguing tonight. This is a family dinner," Elijah said.

"Oh please," Kol said, rolling his eyes.

"Kol," Mia warned.

"This little witch certainly has a hold on you, baby brother," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Niklaus," Elijah warned.

"I just think it's interesting how much she has an effect on him. don't you find it interesting?" Klaus said to Elijah and Rebekah. "I mean, what's so special about her? I'd really like to know."

"Please, do continue on talking about me as if I'm not here," Mia said.

"Oh please forgive me love," Klaus said, feigning sincerity.

"Look, Elijah wanted you all to be together to have a simple family dinner. Why do you always have to make everything so difficult? You all claim you want to be a family and yet none of you trust each other or can even be civil with each other," Mia said.

"Don't act as if you know us witch," Rebekah said.

Elijah slammed his fist on the table, nearly breaking it. "That's enough."

"Careful Kol. I think our brother may have a thing for your witch," Rebekah said with a smirk.

Kol growled and stood up angrily, causing the chair to fall backward. "Don't," he warned.

"Oh, did I strike another nerve?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Rebekah, don't be ridiculous. I've already told you. Mia is a part of this family now. It's time you and Niklaus started to respect that," Elijah said. "I would never take her away from Kol."

"Why not? You certainly never had a problem going after the same women I was interested in," Klaus said.

"What makes you think I'd go for Elijah?" Mia spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I mean, no offense Elijah. I didn't mean to insult you," she said.

Elijah nodded his head, showing her he knew she meant no harm.

"Look, I know the two of you may not like me and I know all of you don't always get along, but we're all in trouble and we need to stick together," Mia said. "It's time to cool it with the snarky comments and trying to instigate fights with each other."

Rebekah opened her mouth to speak, but Mia cut her off.

"You may not want to admit it, but I know you all care about each other and will do anything to protect this family. And I promise you that I will do the same. I love Kol and because I love him, I will do anything in my power to make sure the rest of you are safe along with him. So whether you like it or not, we are staying here. I am not going anywhere until Celene and Derrick are dealt with permanently. Is that understood?" Mia said.

Elijah smiled, once again impressed by Mia's strength. Kol looked down, trying to hide his smile. It gave him joy to hear how much she loved him and the fact that she'd protect him and his family.

Rebekah stared at Mia in shock. She didn't think her brother would ever find love or was capable of it. Plus, she had never met anyone so willing to stand up to them as well as protect them. She refused to show her true feelings, but she had to admit she was impressed at Mia's ability to influence others and her determination to help their family.

Klaus sat back in his chair, staring at her. He had never realized how strong the witch's feelings were for his younger brother. The fact that she was willing to not only protect Kol, but also protect the rest of them took him by surprise.

"Now that that's settled, I think I'll go up to bed," Mia said.

"I'll go too," Kol said, following her out of the dining room.

"Well, she certainly is something, isn't she?" Elijah said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I like her," Rebekah said.

"I told you," Elijah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm going out for a drink," he said.

Elijah and Rebekah watched their brother leave the room.

"She's quite strong, isn't she?" Rebekah said.

"Yes, she is," Elijah agreed. "But just to make things clear, I do not fancy her."

Rebekah smiled. "I know. I just love riling you all up," she said, leaving the room.

Elijah sighed and shook his head. Having his family all under one roof again was going to be interesting….

**So thanks again for the reviews so far! It seriously makes my day when I see your comments. And just a reminder, there's a poll on my page concerning a new fanfic about the Original family. Be sure to vote for what couples you want to see! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Mia emerged from the bathroom, having already changed for bed. Kol was sitting up against the headboard with his hands behind his head, a smug grin on his face.

"What?" Mia asked.

"I just love watching you stand up against my family," he replied.

Mia rolled her eyes and lay on her side, facing him.

"Kol?"

"Hm?"

"Was it always like this?"

"You mean were we always at each other's throats?"

Mia nodded.

"Pretty much," he said with a shrug. "At least it seems like it."

Mia frowned. "You should be more grateful."

"Excuse me?"

Mia sat up, turning away from Kol. "At least you have each other Kol. Not everyone is so lucky."

"Mia-"

"Kol, I don't have a family anymore, remember? Everyone is gone."

Kol sat up, but stayed silent. He hesitantly placed a hand on Mia's shoulder. "Mia."

She looked at him slowly. "I barely remember any of them Kol. The only one I have a clear picture of in my head is my grandmother. She was the only family I had until I was 18 and then she died too."

Kol pulled her into his arms. "Mia…I-I'm sorry."

Mia wept softly on his shoulder until she fell asleep. She usually didn't get so emotional, but from time to time, she'd think of the family she had lost and emotion would completely take over. Mia's family had passed away due to their pride and sometimes arrogant behavior. Many had let their powers completely take over and lead them into darker magic, eventually killing them. Some had unfortunately been killed by vampires or even other witches. Mia had been so young when her parents had been killed. Her grandmother had taken her in and had showed her how to control her magic. When Mia was 18, her grandmother had grown weak from age and from doing too many spells, draining her until she could no longer fight.

Mia had felt so alone. Until she had met Kol. A part of her hadn't wanted to fall for him because of the fact some of her family had been killed by vampires, but she couldn't help it. There was just something too strong between them that neither could explain.

As Kol and Mia drifted off to sleep, Elijah had been listening from down the hall. He felt sorry for the girl for having to lose her entire family. The Mikaelsons had experienced their own share of loss, making him understand what she had been feeling. And even though their family was completely dysfunctional, Elijah couldn't help but want Mia to feel that she was a part of their family now. A family that would do anything to protect each other.

The next morning, Mia woke up and saw that Kol still had his eyes closed. She tried to quietly move from the bed, but Kol quickly pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" he whispered in her ear.

Mia smiled. "I should have known you were awake."

Instead of replying, Kol began to place kisses on her exposed neck. He nipped at her skin, causing her to shudder in pleasure.

Kol smirked against her skin before his hand began moving up her t-shirt.

"Kol, if you really think I'm going to have sex with you in a house full of vampires that could hear everything single thing happening, then you are very wrong babe."

Kol hovered over her. "There are ways I could persuade you."

"Doubt it. Besides, you try anything and you'll be flying backwards," she said.

Kol groaned in frustration. "Are you serious?"

Mia smirked. "You really want to test me?"

Kol rolled his eyes and got off the bed, mumbling under his breath. Mia stifled a chuckle as she headed for the shower.

Later, the couple went downstairs to the kitchen to see Elijah and Rebekah already there. The two smirked at their brother.

"What's the matter Kol? Still upset you couldn't get any action this morning?" Rebekah said.

Mia stifled another laugh as Kol glared at his sister.

"Shut up Rebekah."

"We're going to need more bloodbags. I'm sending Rebekah to get some," Elijah said. "I'd like for you to join her."

"Oh come on Elijah, you know I prefer my meals to be fresh," Kol said.

"That may be so, but I assume you wouldn't want to upset our guest, would you? Especially since she is your girlfriend," Elijah said.

"Thank you for keeping me in consideration," Mia said.

Elijah nodded and Kol rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I kill that much around her," Kol argued.

"Kol, go with Rebekah. Now," Elijah said.

"You don't own me Elijah," Kol sneered.

"Kol," Mia said. "Please, for me."

Kol gripped the kitchen counter for a few seconds, trying to control his anger. He always hated following rules.

"Come on big brother. It'll be quick," Rebekah said.

Mia nudged him. "Please."

Kol sighed. "Hurry up Rebekah. I don't have all day."

Rebekah smiled. "We'll be back soon. Oh, and Mia, perhaps you and I could go shopping sometime."

"Sure," Mia said.

"Great. See you later."

"Rebekah! Move it!" Kol yelled from the foyer.

After Kol and Rebekah had left, Elijah asked Mia if she'd like to take a walk around the grounds.

"It really is a beautiful place," Mia commented as she and Elijah walked along the garden.

"Perhaps," Elijah said with a shrug.

"I forgot, you all are such used to places like this," Mia said.

Elijah smiled a bit. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm sorry for what happened at dinner."

"It's okay. I guess I was expecting that," she responded.

"And I'm sorry for what happened to you and your family," he said.

"You were listening to me and Kol," she stated.

"Yes. I apologize for eavesdropping."

Mia looked out towards the woods and sighed. "Kol is the only one I have."

"That's not true Mia."

Mia stopped and looked at Elijah.

Elijah smiled at her. "You being with Kol means you have become a part of our family Mia. You have all of us."

"Even Niklaus and Rebekah?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe Rebekah has warmed up to the idea of having you around. As for Niklaus, well, I believe you've impressed him with how willing you are to protect all of us. It may not seem like it now, but I think my siblings will start seeing you as one of us."

"Thank you Elijah."

"I know how much you love my brother. To be honest, I was afraid he would never find true love."

"I'm sure he's loved before Elijah."

He shook his head. "He's never been this way over anyone Mia. He's very protective of you. You seem to have this influence on him. You're the only one who can calm him and get through to him. All the others he's been with were simply playthings. You, my dear, are something much more to him. I'm glad he's found someone like you."

Mia smiled. "I'm glad I found him too."

_**A/N: Keep up the reviews guys! I love hearing what you think! And just out of curiosity, who's your favorite Original? I have to say Kol and Elijah are mine. :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

Mia walked around the mansion. She hadn't had much of a chance to explore it the last time she had been there, but curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Kol and Elijah had gone off to speak with a couple of other vampires who might have known something about Derrick and Celene. Rebekah was in her room and Klaus was once again in his studio.

Kol had been hesitant to leave Mia behind, but Mia had assured him that she would be perfectly fine.

Mia walked past Klaus' studio, then paused. She decided to knock on the sliding doors.

"I'm busy. Go away," Klaus said.

Mia rolled her eyes before sliding the doors open. Klaus turned to look at her in annoyance.

"I told you I was busy."

"And I really don't care."

"You do realize love that I could tear your heart out within seconds, right?"

"You do realize I could have you flying across the room and cause immense amount of pain to you within seconds, right?" she shot back.

He smirked. "No wonder Kol is so fond of you."

"Excuse me?"

"He's always liked pretty little things-"

"With sharp tongues," she finished. "Yeah, it was one of the first things he ever said to me."

"Why are you in here?" Klaus asked as he continued to work on his painting.

Mia walked more into the room, studying Klaus' work. "I have to admit, you're really good," she said.

"I would thank you but I'm afraid your opinion means nothing to me," he said.

"Oh, of course it does," she said with confidence.

He turned to look at her. "You're overly confident."

"I know you don't hate me Klaus so you can cut the act."

"I never said I was pretending darling. Besides, how could you be so sure that I don't?"

"Because you've had plenty of chances to kill me and yet you haven't," she pointed out.

"Perhaps I'm waiting for the perfect moment," he said with a sadistic smile.

Mia didn't even flinch. "I'm not scared of you Nik and you know it."

Within seconds, Klaus was in front of her as he pinned her against the wall. Still, Mia did not flinch as his eyes bore into hers.

"You should be," he said.

"You won't hurt me. You can't."

"Don't be so sure."

"Oh, I'm sure Nik. Because if you did, you know Kol and Elijah would come after you and even if you won't say it out loud, you know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this family again. Not after the horrible things you've already done," Mia said.

Klaus glared at her. "I'm not afraid of my brothers."

"You're afraid of losing your family all over again Niklaus."

Klaus tilted his head and continued to study her face.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to get rid of Derrick and Celene so Kol and I could live in peace."

"You actually love my brother, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Just like he loves me."

Klaus pushed himself off the wall and turned back to his painting. "You're both quite pathetic if you ask me. Love is for fools. It makes you weak."

Mia stood next to him. "I guess you would know, right? I mean you're the one with dozens and dozens of sketches of the same girl," she said, referring to his sketches of Caroline Forbes.

Klaus glared at her again, but didn't say anything.

Mia smiled. "You know, it's okay to admit Nik. If anything, love can make you stronger. It gives you something to live for. Something to fight for. I think it's the strongest emotion on earth."

Mia walked out of the studio, closing the doors behind her with her magic.

Niklaus stared after her, even when the doors were closed. He could see the charm in her; the reason why his younger brother had fallen for the young witch. He didn't actually feel any romantic feelings towards Mia, but he was starting to understand why Elijah admired their brother's girl.

He had to admit, she was brave fro confronting him like she had. But of course, Klaus being Klaus, didn't want her to see that she had gotten to him.

He refused to admit out loud that Mia had earned her acceptance from him into their family.

Mia walked walked back to her and Kol's bedroom, but Rebekah was standing at their door.

"You really don't care if you push my brother's buttons, do you?" Rebekah asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Mia replied.

"I have to say, it's quite entertaining watching you shoot witty comments at any of my brothers," Rebekah said.

"What can I say? It's a talent of mine," Mia said.

Rebekah couldn't help but chuckle. "What do you say we go shopping tomorrow? Just us girls?"

"I'm in," Mia replied.

"Good. It's not like you had a choice anyway," Rebekah replied as she walked away.

Mia shook her head with a smile. Kol's family was definitely a handful, but Mia was perfectly capable of handling all of them.

_**A/N:**__**So, no "Kia" moments in this one. (Thanks to xLadyInBluex for their shipping name. haha) Sorry! But I **_**_really do like portraying Mia as not being afraid of any of the Originals. What did you guys think of her interaction with Klaus? Should I spend a little time writing about Mia's shopping experience with Rebekah in the next chapter? I will try to add a "Kia" moment in the next one._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I wanted to clear up a few things before I get to the new chapter. First off, I got a few complaints about how short the last chapter was. Please understand that I don't always have as much time to write as I would like. You can't expect me to always write extremely long chapters. I have a job and now I'm going back to school. Things sometimes get hectic and sometimes I'm exhausted and don't have enough energy to put into my writing. I'm not trying to makes excuses or anything; I just want to let you guys know that I do try to write as much as I can. I also didn't think the last chapter was a waste or boring. I wanted to dedicate a scene where there was some interaction with Niklaus and Mia. I wanted to show that Mia is able to see right through him. I'm sorry if you didn't think it was long enough or that it was boring or whatever, but when I wrote it, there wasn't anything else I wanted to add. I was saving more for this chapter. Also, I am aware that Mia is using the same threat again. There is a reason for that and it will be explained in this chapter._**

**_And I'm sorry if you think I've made the Originals too tame in this story. But I would like to point out, that this story isn't over. Just because they haven't been too menacing doesn't mean they won't be in other chapters. And I feel that I should try to explain why Mia isn't afraid to stand up to the Original family and isn't afraid to antagonize any of them especially Klaus. As I mentioned before, she comes from a prideful family. She's trying not to show too much of her weak side to family or to anyone else. Sure they know she loves Kol, but she doesn't want them to see her as weak. I want her to seem to be too confident. And don't worry, she'll get called out for it later. I hope this makes sense. As I said when I started this story, this is my first TVD/Originals fanfic. I'm trying to do my best by writing this story, so I hope you'll continue to read. Anyway, on to the story…_**

"You know, you don't actually have to do this," Kol said as he watched Mia get ready.

"Kol, I'm going shopping with your sister. I'm not going into battle," she replied.

He scoffed. "You have no idea how my sister can be. She's-"

"She's right here," Rebekah said, standing in the doorway, glaring at her brother.

"Perfect timing because I'm ready to go," Mia said.

"Good. Let's go," Rebekah said.

"Hold it. I'd like to have a word with you sister, if that's alright," Kol said, giving her a look that meant she didn't have a choice.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Mia said to Rebekah.

As soon as she was gone, Rebekah gave an annoyed sigh.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?"

Kol glared and within seconds, Rebekah was slammed against the wall.

"If anything happens to her today, I will kill you," he threatened.

She smirked. "Actually, you can't kill me."

"Then I'll dagger you, put you in a box, and throw you into the bloody ocean," he seethed.

Kol soon found himself being thrown to the floor.

"Next time, I'd think twice before putting your hands on me," Rebekah warned. "You may be my brother, but I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"Funny. I'm not afraid to hurt you either," he said before moving to attack her.

Elijah burst into the room just in time.

"Why is it that I always have to be the one to stop you from killing each other?" he said.

"I don't know why you bother. It's just going to keep happening," Rebekah said as he passed the room.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Rebekah, Mia is waiting for you downstairs. Just go."

Rebekah gave Kol another dirty look before heading downstairs.

"Honestly Kol, was that necessary?" Elijah asked.

"I just want her to know that if anything happens-"

"Nothing will. Besides, Mia is perfectly capable of handling herself. Enough with acting like a child."

Kol opened his mouth to speak, but Elijah cut him off.

"Not another word Kol."

He left quickly before Kol could say anything.

Kol felt his anger rising. He hated being treated as a child. He was a 1,000 year old vampire. He could do anything he pleased. Kol suddenly felt the urge to kill something. He sped out of the mansion, looking for a victim to feed on. He didn't care about anything else at the moment. He just wanted to be in control of something…or rather someone.

"So what do you think? The green dress or the red?" Rebekah said.

Mia sighed. "I'd say the red, but it doesn't really matter what I think. You're just going to get both anyway," she said.

"You're right. I am."

Mia shook her head and laughed lightly. She had to admit, she was actually enjoying herself. So was Rebekah. Neither had experienced having a sister to go shopping with. Rebekah was constantly surrounded by her brothers and Mia had been an only child.

"You know, you should go with that royal blue one. I'm sure Kol would love it," Rebekah teased.

"I do enjoy teasing your brother," Mia said.

"Oh god," Rebekah groaned. "I really don't need that image in my head."

"You asked for it," Mia said.

"Ugh, what is she doing here?" a voice said.

"Caroline," another voice warned.

"What? It's not like she's ever nice to us," Caroline Forbes said to Elena Gilbert.

"Good point," Bonnie Bennett said.

"Well, you did try to kill my family," Rebekah said, walking up to the group of friends.

"Well, you did actually succeed in killing me," Elena said.

Rebekah smirked. "Too bad you didn't stay completely dead."

Bonnie stepped forward, blocking Elena. "Don't even think of trying anything."

Mia decided to step forward. "Is that a threat?" she said.

"You," Elena said, recognizing the girl who had saved Kol from Jeremy when he tried to drive the stake through his heart.

"Who's that?" Caroline asked.

"I'm Mia. A friend of the Mikaelsons," Mia said. She looked at Bonnie. "And I also happen to be a witch so if you think of trying something on them…well, I'll make sure you regret it for whatever time you have left to live."

"Come on Mia, I'm getting bored," Rebekah said.

"I'm surprised you're backing down so quickly," a male voice said.

Everyone turned to see Damon Salvatore.

Elena sighed. "Damon, I told you I would be with Caroline and Bonnie."

"I know. But then I sensed Barbie Klaus over here. Hello Rebekah. Always a pleasure to see you," Damon said.

Rebekah gave him a dirty look. "Funny. It's always such a downer to see you."

He smirked. "You didn't seem to think so that night of the ball."

Elena frowned, making Rebekah smirked.

"Oh don't worry Elena. I won't be sleeping with your little toy again. it really wasn't that good anyway," she said.

Damon glared this time.

"Mia, I'll get the dresses. Then we'll go," Rebekah said.

Mia went to follow her, but Elena stopped her as Bonnie and Caroline went to look at the racks of clothing.

"Look, I'm sorry for what we almost did to Kol," she said.

Mia looked at Elena's hand on her arm, then pushed her off.

"Are you kidding me?" she said. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now."

"Look, I was just trying to protect my brother."

Mia scoffed. "Go to hell Elena."

"Hey," Damon said, grabbing her.

Within seconds, Damon found himself pinned against the wall outside of the dressing room by the neck. The shop attendants were too busy at the front of the store to even see them.

"You're not seriously that stupid to put your filthy hands on her, are you?" Rebekah said.

Damon struggled to breath.

"Put him down," Elena said.

Rebekah's grip tightened as she smirked. "I don't think so. I'm having too much fun."

Mia suddenly heard a shop attendant heading towards the dressing room.

"Rebekah, let's just go."

"Oh come on," Rebekah whined.

"Do you really want to hear Elijah bitching for making a scene?" Mia said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she threw Damon to the floor. "I guess we'll just have to finish this another time."

"Look, I know you don't like me, but thank you for stopping Rebekah," Elena said.

"I didn't do it for you or for him so don't thank me," Mia sneered before walking away.

"Well, aren't they pleasant?" Damon said.

Elena sighed and shook her head before watching Mia and Rebekah leave the store. "Why is she protecting the Originals?" she asked aloud.

"I have no idea. But I gonna find out."

"Damon, don't do anything stupid."

"You realize you're talking to Damon, right?" Caroline said as she and Bonnie walked back over to Elena.

"What the hell happened? We were gone for like two minutes," Bonnie said.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter," Elena said. "Let's just get back to shopping, okay?"

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged looks, but decided not to push the issue. Elena gave a warning look to Damon before heading off with the girls.

Damon walked out of the store and saw Rebekah and Mia heading into the Grill. He wanted to why Mia was protecting them. If it hadn't been for her, there would be one less Original they'd have to deal with. He just had to know who Mia really was.

"I see you survived an afternoon with Rebekah," Elijah teased.

Mia chuckled. "Yes I did. But it actually wasn't so bad. I had fun. Despite our little run-in with Elena Gilbert and her friends."

Elijah gave her a look of concern. "Everything okay?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle. Don't worry. No one died," she said.

"If any of them bother you, just let me know," Elijah said.

"Thanks. Where's Kol?"

"He disappeared earlier. Don't know where he went," Elijah said.

As soon as he said that, Kol entered the mansion and sped to his and Mia's room.

Mia gave a look of confusion to Elijah, but followed Kol.

When she got to the room, Kol was removing his shirt.

"You're covered in blood," she stated.

"I fed," he said simply.

"Did you kill whoever it was?" she said.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," he said.

"Kol, don't be a jerk."

Kol stared at her intently. "You seem to forget darling. I'm a vampire. I can do anything I want. I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you suddenly hard of hearing love?" he mocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she said.

Within seconds, Kol was standing just milimeters away from her. Mia flinched.

"Oh. So you do get scared," Kol said.

Mia's face hardened. "Don't test me Kol."

"Or what? Or you'll throw me across the room again? Because that's all you ever threaten anyone anymore. What happened love? I thought you were able to a hell of a lot worse than that like start fires? You're losing your touch Mia."

Mia looked away. "You're upset about something so I'm just going to let you sulk. I don't have time for this."

She went to open the door but Kol shut it, trapping her in the room.

"What's going on Mia?" he said, forgetting all about being upset earlier with Elijah.

Kol could sense something was off with Mia.

"Forget it."

"Mia, tell me."

"It's nothing."

Kol suddenly grabbed her, making her face him.

"Ow. Damn it Kol. You're hurting me."

"You're lying to me."

She avoided his gaze. He shook her a bit to get him to look at her.

"What the bloody hell is going on Mia?"

"I'm losing my powers, okay?" she said.

"What?"

She sighed as Kol loosened his grip on her. "I can't explain it. It's like something is blocking me from using my full power."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A little while."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm supposed to be this all-powerful witch Kol. You really think I want to admit that my powers are diminishing?"

"And you call me out on my pride? You're just like me," Kol said.

"Screw you Kol."

"Mia, wait."

"What?"

"This could be because of Celene. She could be stealing your powers or something. We have to figure this out. Now."

"So is it working?" Derrick asked.

Celene looked up from her grimoire, giving him a wicked smile. "Of course it's working. Pretty soon that little witch will have no powers at all."

Derrick smirked. "Making it easier to attack."

"She won't be able to defend him or herself. She'll be completely useless."

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?"

Celene sighed. "I don't know how my sister dealt with your impatience. It's really beginning to get on my nerves."

"I just want to see him suffer already."

She held up a hand. "I already told you. Soon. Those two won't be able to save each other at all."


	11. Chapter 11

"It sounds like Celene is draining your powers somehow," Elijah said.

"Isn't there some spell you can do to block it?" Kol asked.

Mia shook her head. "I've already tried that. I don't have enough power to do it. At least not on my own."

"Well, we've encountered several witches over the years. I'm sure we can find one that will help," Elijah said.

"What about the Bennett witch?" Kol said.

"Forget it," Mia said.

"Mia-"

"No Kol. I don't want her help."

"She is pretty powerful Mia. Perhaps we could get her to help," Elijah said.

"I said no," Mia said. "I don't trust her."

Elijah and Kol exchanged looks.

"I'll get in contact with other witches," Elijah said.

Kol nodded before Elijah left the room.

Kol placed his hands on Mia's shoulders, but she pulled away.

"Mia?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"I asked if you killed when you fed earlier."

Kol sighed. "Now darling, don't start that again."

"You killed, didn't you?"

Kol clenched his jaw. "Yes. Are you happy now?"

"Why? You don't have to kill Kol."

Kol tilted his head as he stared at her. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"I may love you Mia but you can't change who I am. I'm a vampire. It's in my nature to kill. I thought you said you accepted me for who I am."

Mia wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe it still bothers me sometimes."

"Then why are you with me? Why do you love me?"

She looked at him. "Because you're different from the rest."

"No I'm not Mia. I enjoy being a vampire. I revel in it. I don't regret killing. I don't regret hurting others. You think I'm different because you want me to be different. But this is who I am Mia. And I refuse to change for anyone."

Mia felt tears come to her eyes, but she fought them. Or at least she tried to.

"Look, you'll understand the feeling someday," Kol said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you become a vampire," Kol answered.

"I never said I'd transition Kol."

He looked at her confused. "I thought-"

"Kol, you never asked me if I would transition and I never said I'd want to."

"Then how do you expect us to stay together Mia?"

Mia put her head in her hands. Her mind was too confused."I can't do this," she said.

"Do what? Talk about this or be with me?" Kol said angrily.

"No. I can't talk about this right. Everything is messing with my head. Nothing is making any sense right now."

"Allow me to make it clear for you then darling. You said you never wanted to lose me. The only way for us to be together forever is if you'd become like me. Otherwise, you'd grow old and die. Does that clear things up for you now?" he sneered.

Mia suddenly felt dizzy. She leaned on the wall. She felt sick. Her mind was becoming a jumbled mess. She wasn't herself.

"Kol…"

"What?" he said in an irritated voice.

Mia didn't get a chance to respond before everything went black. Kol caught her just in time before she completely hit the floor.

A little later, Mia woke up in bed. Rebekah was sitting nearby.

"You know, it's awfully boring watching you sleep," Rebekah said.

"What happened?" Mia asked as she sat up slowly.

"You passed out. Kol caught you before you hit the floor," Rebekah answered.

Suddenly the memory of their fight came rushing back to her.

"Where he is?" she asked as she got off the bed.

Rebekah shrugged. "He didn't say. But he did seem pretty upset."

Mia sighed. "I said something to him."

"Oh, I'm aware of your little fight earlier."

"You heard what I said?"

"Mia, you're in a house full of vampires. Of course I heard everything."

Within seconds, Rebekah was in front of Mia holding a dagger to her throat.

"Let's get something straight witch. What you said hurt my brother. Thing is, I know you couldn't have meant it. So you better fix this or else you'll be dealing with me," Rebekah threatened.

"Just when I thought we were getting along," Mia said.

"Kol is my brother, meaning he'll come before you. Always. For some reason, he loves you and I accept that. But if you hurt him again, I will end you," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah, enough," Kol said, appearing in the doorway.

"Mia and I were only having a friendly chat.

"I heard your friendly chat. Now get out," Kol said.

Rebekah stared at Mia for a few more moments before disappearing.

"Thanks," Mia mumbled.

"Don't thank me. I just didn't want there to be a mess all over the carpet," Kol said.

"Like you actually care about the carpet," Mia said.

The two looked at each other. Mia swore she saw a hint of a smile on Kol's face before he became serious again.

"Where were you?" Mia asked.

"Out," he replied. "I assume you feel better."

"Kol, about earlier-"

"Forget it."

"Kol-"

"Drop it Mia."

"No!"

Kol looked at her. "You made it clear that you never want to transition, meaning this is never going to last."

Mia felt weak again and sat on the bed. She looked at the floor.

"I don't know why I said those things. This whole thing is messing with my head."

"Then perhaps you'd be better off not being here," Kol replied.

"What?"

"Maybe we should end this now. I mean, we're going to end this eventually anyway, right?"

"Kol, I didn't mean it."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Kol, I'm serious. I don't know why I said it, but I'm sorry."

He studied her as he stood in front of her.

Mia stood up, placing a hand on his chest. "I don't know what I was thinking. Kol, I love you. I always knew that I would eventually have to make a decision of whether or not I'd want to transition. And I know my answer. I think I've known for a very long time."

Kol stared intently into her eyes. "And what exactly would that be?"

Mia stood on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a kiss. It took a few moments for him to respond, but Kol soon pulled away.

"When the time comes, I want you to turn me," she answered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Kol pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips on hers. "Good because I'm pretty sure my sister would kill you if you said otherwise."

Mia smiled. "I love you Kol."

Kol ran his thumb across her cheek. "Keep that thought in mind. Especially right now."

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Because I'm pretty sure you're not going to be happy with who's at the door."

She frowned. "Who is it?"

"I may have recruited some help. Or rather Elijah did, but it was my idea."

Mia looked at him before realization hit her. "You didn't."

"Oh he did," Klaus said with a smirk as he leaned in the doorway. "The Bennett witch is downstairs."

Mia scowled at Klaus, then at Kol.

"You're lucky I can't kill you Kol Mikaelson."

"Remember sweetheart, hold on to that thought of you being completely in love with me," Kol said.

She glared at him. "I told you not to involve her."

"We need the help," Kol said.

"You could have gotten another witch," Mia said.

"She's the closest one. It was more convenient."

"What makes you think she'll actually help us?"

"She's here, isn't she?"

"How do you know she won't betray us?" Mia said.

"Elijah took care of that," Kol said. "If she goes against her, we'll deal with her."

Mia sighed. "You better hope she doesn't do anything stupid," she said before pushing past Niklaus to go downstairs.

"Nice going brother. Really," Klaus said.

"Shut up Nik."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I just started school again so things have been a bit hectic. Anyway, what do you think is going to happen next? Do you think Bonnie is actually going to help them? How do you think Mia is going to act when she's face-to-face with Bonnie again?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Mia," Bonnie said.

Mia scowled. "I don't want nor do I need your help so you can go now."

"Mia," Kol said with a sigh.

"You, don't talk," she said to Kol. She turned to Bonnie again. "I don't like you nor do I trust you. Whatever is going on, I can handle it on my own."

"Oh sure because it certainly sounds like you're handling it well," Bonnie shot back.

Kol held Mia back.

"Mia, perhaps we should hear what Miss Bennett could do to help us," Elijah said.

"Come on love. We can't let Celene and Derrick have the upper hand," Kol whispered in her ear. "We need to do this so you can have your powers back."

"No," Mia said, pulling away from him. "You where the door is. I'm sure you can let yourself out."

"Fine," Bonnie said.

Within seconds, Klaus was in front of her, blocking her from leaving.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Bonnie, if there's something you can do, then do it. Quickly," Elijah said.

"Has no one been listening to me?" Mia said.

"Well love, this doesn't only involve you, now does it? They're after all of us and we're going to need your powers," Klaus said.

"Who's after you?" Bonnie asked.

"That's not your concern," Elijah said.

"If you really want my help, then you need to tell me."

"Actually, we don't. And don't worry, it has nothing to do with you or your pathetic group of friends," Kol said. "Do whatever spell you need to do so Mia can get her powers back. As soo as you're done, you'll be free to leave."

"Kol-"

"Mia, enough. We're doing this to help you and to protect all of us," Kol said.

Kol walked up to Bonnie. "Just so we're clear, you do anything to betray us and you'll be dead within seconds."

A little later, Bonnie, Mia, and Kol were in the study. Bonnie was looking through her grimoire. All she had been told was that another witch had cast a spell on Mia to drain her powers.

"Found it," Bonnie said.

"Was is it?" Mia asked.

"I can't exactly reverse the spell she put on you, but I can lessen the hold she has on you. It should give you enough power to fight back," she said.

"Great. Let's get to it then," Kol said.

"I need a few things," Bonnie said.

Bonnie gave him a small list.

"Play nice love," Kol whispered in Mia's ear before pecking her cheek.

"So you and Kol are together?" Bonnie asked after Kol left.

"Why do you care?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I was just asking a simple question."

Mia sighed. "Yes. We are."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…it's Kol."

"I'd watch what you say to me Bonnie," Mia warned.

"Without powers, you can't do much," she shot back.

"I don't need powers to kick your ass," Mia said.

"I see you're playing nice like I asked," Kol said.

"That was fast," Bonnie said.

"Mia already had those things upstairs. Now, come on."

Bonnie soon began chanting. Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah had entered the study now. Kol kept his gaze on Bonnie, making sure she wouldn't try anything.

"Well?" Kol said after Bonnie had finished. "Feel any different love?"

"No," Mia answered.

"Try using your powers," Elijah suggested.

Mia tried using her telekinesis to move a lamp, but it only moved a few inches. She tried to give Kol an aneurysm, but he only felt a small headache.

"I told you I couldn't reverse the spell," Bonnie said.

Kol scowled and stepped towards her.

"Wait," Mia said. "Maybe I can try to push the block Celene is putting on me by creating a spell."

"Your magic isn't going to be strong enough," Elijah said. "Unless perhaps Miss Bennett is willing to help again."

"Over my dead body," Bonnie said.

"That can be arranged," Rebekah said, slamming her against the wall.

"Rebekah, let her go," Elijah said. "Now."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"If you don't help, then maybe I'll just pay a visit to young Jeremy. I haven't seen him in awhile. Perhaps it was time we caught up," Kol said with a smirk.

"Perhaps I'll join you brother," Klaus said. "Maybe we'll see Elena too."

Bonnie glared at them. "Don't you dare touch them."

Kol trapped her against the wall. "Then don't test us. Help Mia with the spell."

"I hate you," Bonnie said.

Kol smirked. "Consider the feeling to be mutual darling."

"Kol," Mia said.

"After this, I'm done," Bonnie said.

"Fine," Mia said.

The two gave each other a hard look. After an hour or so, the two were able to create a spell. The two witches chanted but Mia could feel something fighting her.

"Mia?" Elijah said.

Kol was at her side instantly. "Darling? What's wrong?"

Mia began bleeding through her nose and she suddenly felt faint. Bonnie continued to chant and Mia tried to keep up.

"You have to fight Mia," Kol said. "You're stronger than this love. I know you are."

Bonnie was slightly distracted by Kol's words of encouragement to Mia. She never knew he could ever care about anyone.

Mia fought against the force. After the chanting stopped, she could no longer stand. Kol caught her before she hit the floor.

"Mia, love, are you okay?" Kol said.

"I think the spell may have been too much for her," Rebekah said.

"I…I'm okay. I just feel a little weak," Mia said.

Kol bit his wrist. "Here. Drink."

Mia drank a few drops and could slowly feel herself getting stronger. She stayed in Kol's arms and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie looked between Mia and Kol. She was at a loss for words. Kol seemed to…love her. And Mia seemed to love him back.

Mia was soon able to stand and tried to move the lamp again. This time it moved a foot.

"It might take a few hours or so for you to re-gain all your powers. That other witch really put a hold on you."

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine now," Mia said. "As much as I hate to say this, thank you."

Bonnie nodded and walked out of the mansion.

"Bonnie," Kol called.

"What?"

"I just…I wanted to thank you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it."

"It's not like I had a choice. I did it to protect my friends. But if you come after them-"

"You know, believe it or not, it's not all about you and your friends. I have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Like?"

"Like to protect Mia and my family."

Bonnie crossed her arms and smirked.

"What?" he said.

"So the big, bad Original Kol Mikaelson does have a weakness. It's Mia, isn't it?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked to her car. Kol walked back inside the mansion only to face Klaus.

"She's right you know," Klaus said.

"What you talking about?" Kol said.

"Mia is your weakness," Klaus said. "And to think, you used to give everyone else hell for being in love and here you are, madly in love with a witch."

"Shut it Nik."

"Don't be so sensitive dear brother."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I'm going to check on Mia."

"Of course you are."

"At least I have someone Nik. At least I'm not chasing around some blonde baby vamp who doesn't want anything to do with me. That's just pathetic."

Klaus glared as Kol smirked.

"Goodnight brother," Kol said, speeding upstairs to check on Mia.

"She doesn't him weak Klaus. If anything, she's his strength. She's the one who keeps him fighting," Elijah said, walking into the foyer.

"Maybe I should hand them both to Celene and Derrick and get this over with it," Klaus said.

"You wouldn't dare," Elijah said.

"Don't test me Elijah."

"Not only is he our brother Niklaus, but Mia is our family too. And we protect our family," Elijah said.

"Perhaps I was born into the wrong family then."

Elijah walked to the stairs, but paused. He turned to face Klaus.

"No you weren't Niklaus."

**A/N: ****_Sorry it's been so long since my last update! School has been so hectic! But I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Let me know what you think. :)_**

**_BTW, who's excited for TVD and The Originals on Thursday? I definitely am! _**


	13. Chapter 13

Mia woke up to find Kol gone. She panicked, thinking it had something to do with Celene and Derrick. She breathed a sigh of relief as Kol exited the bathroom having just taken a shower.

"Morning love," he said, pecking her lips.

"Morning," she replied.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"How are your powers?"

"I don't know."

"Try something."

"Like?"

"Try to throw me against the wall."

"Kol-"

"Just do it."

Mia took a deep breath and within seconds, Kol flew across the room. He smirked.

"Looks like my little witch is back."

Mia smiled.

A little while later, Kol and Mia were in the yard so Mia could test her powers little by little. Rebekah and Elijah watched in amusement as Mia tested her powers on Kol.

"Kol, I'm not going to light you on fire," Mia said.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Mia, we need to see if all your powers have come back."

"Kol."

"Mia."

"I'm not going to do it."

"Fine. Then do it on Rebekah."

"Do it and I'll snap your neck," she warned.

"It's not like she'll kill you. It's just a tiny flame," Kol said.

"I'm not lighting your sister on fire," Mia said.

"Oh look, she is smart. I doubted her a little for being interested in you Kol, but maybe there's hope for the girl afterall," Rebekah said.

"Go to hell Rebekah," Kol said.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his siblings. "Enough. Mia, just try to light something on fire. Just one small one. It's alright."

Mia took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Why is everyone out here?" Klaus said.

Just then, Klaus' arm caught on fire. After quickly putting it out, he glared.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus shouted. In moments, he was in front of Mia. "Do you have some sort of death wish?"

Kol pulled him away. "She was testing her powers Nik."

"I didn't even mean to set you on fire. I was concentrating on Kol, but then your voice distracted me," Mia explained.

"See? So you brought it upon yourself," Rebekah said. "But I must say, I did enjoy the show for a moment."

Klaus now glared at Rebekah, causing her to smirk.

"So there still may be a few barriers to your powers, but it seems that you'll be just fine," Elijah said.

"Next time don't get so distracted," Klaus said angrily.

Kol wrapped an arm around Mia. "Come on love, why don't we get something to eat?"

She nodded.

After Kol and Mia had gone inside, Elijah turned to Klaus.

"It was an accident Niklaus," Elijah said. "Don't take it so personally."

"That little witch-"

"That little witch is going to help protect us so try to show her a little more respect," Elijah said.

After he left, Rebekah stared at Klaus.

"Do you think she will? Protect us, I mean?" she asked.

"She better. If she fails, I'll kill her myself," he answered.

"And then Kol will come after you," Rebekah said.

"He can't kill me Rebekah. No one can," he said, pushing past her back towards the house.

Rebekah crossed her arms and looked around her. She only hoped her family would be safe. Even Mia.

Later that night, Mia and Kol were alone in their room. He kissed her shoulder as they sat in bed, her back towards him.

"Darling? Something on your mind?"

She scoffed. "Oh not much. Just how some old psycho witch and her psycho vampire sidekick want to kill us."

"Careful Mia. I'm older than the both of them."

"Kol-"

"Mia, look at me love. Please."

She turned to face him. He ran his thumb across her cheek.

"We'll make it through this. I already promised you we would."

"I know you did, but I can't help but still be scared."

"I know love," he pulled her into arms and kissed her head.

Mia kissed his lips. "Distract me."

"Are you sure? My siblings are in the house. They can hear us."

"Right now I don't care," she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her lips again.

Kol was soon hovering over her, placing kisses on her collarbone. His shirt was long gone and Mia was already in her underwear. He nipped at her skin, making her moan.

"I can't wait to make you mine forever someday," he said.

She smiled. "Soon."

He kissed her again before entering her. For the next hour or so, the two only focused on each other. They both needed the distraction. Mia moaned again as she neared her peak. Kol sped up his actions a bit.

Right before they both hit their peak, Kol bit into her neck. He collapsed beside her.

"I hope you two are finished. Some of us need our beauty sleep!" Rebekah yelled through the wall.

"Like a few hours of sleep will help her," Kol said.

"I heard that Kol!" she yelled.

Mia and Kol chuckled.

"Let's get some rest darling," Kol said.

He kissed her once more before they put their clothes back on and drifted off to sleep.

_"You're never going to win this," a voice said._

_Mia looked around. She was in the same field from the previous dream._

_"Go to hell Celene," she said._

_Celena and Derrick appeared._

_"I'm already there thanks to your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend," Celene said._

_"You two are the pathetic ones," Mia said._

_Within seconds, Derrick was pulling her by the hair._

_"What was that?" he said._

_"I won't let you hurt him," Mia said._

_Celene smirked. "Too late."_

_Kol was lying on the ground. _

_"No!"she yelled._

"No!" Mia yelled as she sat up in bed.

Kol was immediately comforting her.

"Mia, it was dream. It's okay. You're alright."

"It's not me I'm worried about Kol. It's you."

Kol kissed her hard. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

It took awhile to calm her down, but Kol managed to get Mia to fall back asleep.

Once he knew she was asleep, Kol got out of bed.

He got close to the front door before a voice stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going little brother?" Klaus said as he leaned on the staircase.

Kol sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, I think it does. At least it will to Mia."

"Why do you care? You don't exactly seem to be very fond of her."

He shrugged. "I never said I cared. I was just making a prediction."

Kol rolled his eyes and turned back to the door. Before he could open it, Klaus stood in front of him and pushed him away.

"Get out of my way Nik."

"Tell me where you're going."

Kol stayed silent.

"Don't tell me you were actually thinking of finding out where Celene and Derrick were and go after them by yourself."

Kol clenched his jaw.

"You always were a troublemaker Kol."

"Look who's talking brother."

Klaus smirked. "Perhaps I do like stirring up a little trouble here and there."

"Get out of my way Nik. I won't say it again."

"If you really think I'm going to let you go alone, then you're an idiot."

"If you really think we're all going to let you two go alone, then you're both idiots," Rebekah said as she, Elijah, and Mia stood at the top of the stairs.

"We're in this together," Elijah said as the three walked down the stairs.

"Why the hell would you go alone?" Mia asked Kol.

"Because I don't want you to be scared anymore," he answered. "I want this to be over so we can live our lives freely."

"No one is leaving until we have a plan," Elijah said.

"We don't have time," Mia said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Rebekah said.

Mia walked to the door and opened it.

"They're here."

**A/N: There's a new poll on my page if you want to check it out! :)**


End file.
